Prophecy of Doom/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Prophecy of Doom" from season one, which aired on October 6, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. DINNER WITH FRIENDS * Ethan Clark: You know me Bruce. State banker, old conservative stock. I'm the last person to act impulsively, but I'm telling you, this fellow is a revelation! You should read this! * Lisa Clark: Dad. You're not gonna proselytize Bruce!? * Ethan: Now, you hush, Lisa. - He!, we're raising a generation of cynics! * Bruce Wayne: Nostromos. Yes, I've read about him in the Star Enquirer. Uh. . . Alfred likes to pick up a copy now and then. * Ethan: That man saved my life! He warned me not to go on that gambling cruise; two days out the sea the ship sink. * Lisa: A coincidence. * Ethan: What about the cavings at the sand of mine? Or the fires are the c... oil field? His predictions saved me a fortune! * Bruce: Make a heck of a stock broker! * Ethan: Tomorrow, I'm hosting a party in Nostromos' honor! I want you there to see for yourself! * Bruce: Sounds great. But I'll have to check my horoscope to be sure! (As the night ends, Bruce and Lisa walk together) You don't believe in this guy at all, do you? * Lisa: Call me crazy, but sometimes I think his predictions come true because he makes them happen. Only thing I do know is that these days my father won't make a move without him! Daddy is even part of a secret brotherhood! * Bruce: Secret brotherhood? * Lisa: He won't even tell his own family what it's about! Thanks to Mr. All-Wise All-Wonderful Nostromos. ---- NOSTROMOS * Nostromos: Peace to all, brothers and sisters. The negative plane is aligned with the positive bringing forth astral harmony. * Bruce: What? * Man: The vibrations are right for phophecy. * Bruce: Ohhhh. . . Ok. * Nostromos: That what you seek and cannot find is the seeker! You are merely the eye, trying to view itself! * Bruce: This is awfully deep! * Nostromos: We are but radios for the cosmic transmitter, tune your receivers, hear the inner voice... Brother Ethan, the inner voice speaks. Someone here is in grave danger! - The messenger of death is searching... crying out for... YOU! (points towards Bruce) ---- BATCAVE AND WAYNE ENTERPRISES * Alfred Pennyworth: But how did the glass break, sir? * Batman: (mimicking a prophet) 'Psychic vibrations', Alfred. (Returns to normal voice) Though I bet on a high frequency sonic device. But I have some tricks of my own. I lift Nostromos' fingerprints at the party. There he is. Alias Carl Fowler. Professional actor. Arrested for petty larceny. Hmm... otherwise no criminal record. - That's his partner: Lucas. Special effects man. Arrested for fraud; never convicted. * Alfred: So, they were both in showbusiness! * Batman: Still are. I just wish I knew where this act was going. THE NEXT DAY AT WAYNE ENTERPRISES * Security Guard: Hi, Mr. Wayne! I hear your personal elevator is working great now! The repair guy was just out! * Bruce: Really? I didn't know there was anything wrong... ---- BRUCE'S TRANSFORMATION * Lucas: No one could've predicted Batman would spot me. Not even the great Nostromos. Besides, how do you know Wayne survived? * Nostromos: The news said he got off the elevator right before it fell, you pathetic amateur! * Lucas: Well, you didn't predict he would die, exactly... * Nostromos: Fool! Can't you see how his death would have affected the Brotherhood? How vulnerable they would've felt! We could've finally hit them for all their worth! - (answers the phone) Peace... to all! * Ethan: Nostromos. I'mma see you at once. It's about Bruce Wayne. * Nostromos: Bruce Wayne? * Ethan: Hm-mh A miracle has happened! Bruce has seen the light! LATER THAT NIGHT * Bruce: It wasn't until that moment, when I came so close to death that I realize you really did have a divine connection! To think I ridiculed you! Can you ever forgive me? * Nostromos: Of course! I rejoice in your sorrying consciousness. * Ethan: Nostromos, I was thinking; a man of Bruce's standing, his influence... should he not be considered for the brotherhood? * Nostromos: Yes. It's preordained! Welcome, Brother Bruce! * Lisa: NO! Not Bruce! * Bruce: Lisa! Y-you d-don't understand! * Lisa: Oh, I understand all right. You're like all the rest. Suckered in by this money grabbing bogus creep! * Ethan: Lisa! * Lisa: You know what my inner voice tells me, Nostromos? You've ripped off your last victim! * Ethan: I'm so sorry... I... * Nostromos: Do not apologize! She will believe. They will all believe... after the great fall! ---- THE GREAT FALL * Ethan: You may have joined us just in time, Bruce. For months Nostromos has been warning the Brotherhood of an economic collapse in the west. * Bruce: The great fall? * Ethan: Exactly! But with Nostromos' direction, we setup a super-fund to protect ourselves. After the fall, we could use it not only to rebuild fortunes, but society as well. * Bruce: And I take it that Nostromos controls this money? * Ethan: Oh no! He can't touch it without my written approval! Nostromos insisted on everything being above board. * Bruce: Of course. LATER * Nostromos: And though tonight, we bask in the radiance of bother Bruce's conversion it griefs me to burden your spirits with solemn news as well. The great fall is at hand. - The omens rise and convert in every passing moment! Yes, my brethren; the inner voice speaks! I now see a torn of destruction. Riots, pillaging, carnage! The society out of control! Ooh, the torment! The suffering! - The vision! It comes clear! Brothers! Beware! -- I am fine... Brethren, you must transfer all you can to the brotherhood's fund by tomorrow! The starts are the proper (bla bla bla) signs and (bla bla bla) so now I predict a massive * social upheaval! This is the end of the old order, panic and chaos will abound, the great fall has begun! ---- THE GREAT DECEPTION IN THE BATCAVE * Alfred:You gave him ten million dollars, sir!? And to think I was fretting over the electric bill. * Batman: I had to keep up appearances, Alfred. There must be over thre hundred million dollars in that fund. * Alfred: My word! At least Nostromos can't touch it without Mr. Clark's authorization. * Batman: For now. But I don't need to be psychic to predict that Ethan Clark is about to undergo a spiritual crisis. AT NOSTROMOS' HIDEOUT * Nostromos: Well Lucas, our benevolent brothers transferred another 63 million this morning! I predict-- you and I are about to become rich as pigs! * Ethan: Nostromos? * Nostromos: Out, out! * Ethan: Nostromos? I got your message. I'd have been here sooner, but I've been trying to locate Lisa. She didn't come home last night. * Nostromos: The inner voice assures me she is fine. * Ethan: You know where she is? * Nostromos: Do not worry. I see her joining us soon. Right now, we have urgent business to discuss. The voice has warned that the brotherhood's fund is in jeopardy! * Ethan: What do you mean? * Nostromos: We must convert it into gold bullions at once! I've prepared the papers for your signature. * Ethan: But- but Nostromos, I can't possibly sign until I've notified the brothers. * Nostromos: There's no time! * Ethan: But they must be informed. It's our obligation. * Nostromos: Perhaps the starts can persuade you. I see a bad moon rising! * Ethan: Lisa! * Nostromos: Sign! * Ethan: Nostromos... what is this? I- I don't understand! * Nostromos: Sign... or she pays! * Ethan: Why would you do this? I believed in you! You saved me! Please Nostrom-- * Nostromos: I've one last prediction for you, Ethan. The end will be swift. Brother Lucas has set enough explosives in this place to create a supernova! I suggest you make your peace, quickly. ---- THE GREAT FALL... OF NOSTROMOS * Nostromos: The control room! - Up there! - You go that way. * Batman: Your turn to see the light! * Nostromos: Batman?!? * Lucas: You're about to fall out of orbit, Batman! AFTERMATH * Ethan: I can't believe I was so gullible! But that's what I get for putting my faith in greed. * Lisa: You weren't the only one, daddy. * Bruce: Guilty as charge. As the Bard once said "The fault lies not in the stars, but in ourselves." ---- Category:Episode Dialogues